1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An internal combustion engine including direct injection valves and port injection valves is known. In the internal combustion engine, fuel pumped up by a low-pressure pump is supplied to the port injection valves via a low-pressure fuel passage, and the fuel further pressurized by a high-pressure pump is supplied to the direct injection valves via a high-pressure fuel passage. In this arrangement, the fuel injection amount of each port injection valve is controlled, based on a detection value of a fuel pressure sensor that detects the pressure of the fuel supplied to the port injection valve.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-208236 (JP 7-208236 A), it is disclosed that the fuel injection amount of the port injection valve is corrected, based on a difference between the above-mentioned fuel pressure and the pressure in an intake passage, so that the fuel injection amount is controlled with further improved accuracy.